


Turned Tables

by Slytherin_Fox



Series: Vampire BatFam [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, M/M, Soulmates, Vampire!Dick, Vampires, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Fox/pseuds/Slytherin_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally was injured and now his body and head are aching with a pain that is borderline crippling as his body attempts to heal itself. Dick hates seeing his mate in pain so he thinks of something that will help. Vampire blood has healing properties, and when it comes from a mate, it works even better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned Tables

**Author's Note:**

> You guys are being so spoiled right now, two fics in the same day? And all of this right after a four chapter story was updated daily (almost) until it was finished? Well, don't get used it. I kicked myself into overtime to get these to you before I left because I'm not going to be able to post on 10/31 or 11/7 so you're welcome. :*
> 
> This was what you guys voted for, so here it is! I hope it meets your expectations!!
> 
> Dick is 12 and Wally is 14 (takes place a few months after 'Natural')

     It had happened without hesitation, and without too much awkwardness. It had been an easy and seemingly obvious solution to the problem at hand.

     The situation in question was the fact that Wally had a headache. Not a normal headache that lasted for maybe twenty minutes before quietly vanishing, but the kind of headache that left the speedster curled up in Dick’s large queen bed at the manor, with the brunette rubbing soothing circles on his back. The pain wasn’t focused to one small portion of his brain, but throbbing throughout his entire head.

     It was a type of pain that Wally was regrettably familiar with. They plagued him whenever he suffered a concussion and his body worked to heal it at it’s accelerated healing rate, kind of like actually getting the concussion itself, but a million times worse.

     This pain was borderline crippling and it made Wally just want to curl up in his mate’s arms and lie there as he waited for his body to heal itself. And this specific headache was even worse because it was also accompanied by the pain of the three cracked ribs and and the sore shoulder that had needed to be put back into place. So needless to say, Wally was very happy to be being held in Dick’s arms as he waited for the irritatingly slow process of his body prioritized what needed to be healed first.

     Dick hated seeing his mate like this. It was like some form of cruel torture whenever Wally showed up in the batcave via zetatube, still wearing a tattered Kid Flash costume or when he received a text asking Dick to come over to his house because it hurt too much to make it to Gotham.

     The young vampire could somewhat feel the pain his mate was suffering from through the connection they shared as soulmates, but mostly he could see it.

     “Lay on your stomach, I’ll massage your shoulder.” Dick said quietly as he gently released the speedster. Wally didn’t protest as he slowly and carefully maneuvered himself to lay on his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms as his friend threw one leg over his back, settling himself gently on top of the injured speedster.

     Wally practically moaned in half pain/half relief when Dick began working the muscles in his shoulder. It hurt, but also felt good as the acrobat’s expert hands work the knots and all pain from his shoulder.

     They sat like that for a while, the redhead grunting in slight pain every once in awhile when the brunette worked out a particularly tough kink, gaining a soft apology in return.

     Dick sat thinking with a frown of how he could possibly make his mate feel better when it suddenly dawned on him. He could easily make Wally’s pain go away. All the speedster had to do was drink some of his blood and it would help Wally heal even faster and probably take away some of the pain too.

     “Hey Wally.” Dick said as he got off of the speedster’s back, sitting next to him on the bed. Wally gingerly turned over so he was laying on his back looking up at his friend, wincing when he jostled his head a bit too much, the throbbing radiating throughout his mind.

     “M’yeah?” The redhead mumbled with eyes squeezed shut.

     “I just thought of something that will help you. My blood has healing capabilities, if you drink it then it will help your body heal quicker and because you’re my mate, it should also make some of the pain go away.” Wally peaked open his eyes, green eyes looking somewhat dull and tired from the strain.

     “You think it will work?” The redhead asked quietly, still clearly in pain. Dick nodded, his heart clenching at the sight.

     “I don’t see why it shouldn’t, wanna give it a try?”

     The pained teen nodded weekly,

     “Yeah….So what do I need to do?” The acrobat sighed in relief when Wally agreed to his help. He crawled closer to his friend, gently lifting his upper half.

     “You have to sit up.” The ginger scooted back slowly, before leaning back against the pillows that had been propped up against the headboard, staring at Dick as he scooched closer to him, analyzing what would be the best way to do this.

     “Here, it will be easier this way,” He moved Wally forward slightly and scooted behind him so that the taller teen was leaning back against him. The speedster visibly relaxed as he settled himself between the acrobats legs, comfortable in his mate’s warm embrace.

     “It might be a little weird but I don’t know how it would taste to a human. It shouldn’t be too bad though since we’re mates and all.” Dick informed his friend. He wasn’t really sure what his blood would taste like to Wally, to him it held no appeal and just tasted like the typically irony taste you would normally expect, nothing like the rich flavor that came with Wally’s blood. That was something that Dick swore he was addicted to. It was sweet like cherries but had a tang that reminded him of raspberries. Candied fruit that was savory and sweet at the same time, while still tasting like the blood that it was. It was a taste that the young vampire couldn’t forget.

     Wally turned his head slightly to watch as Dick raised his right wrist to his own mouth, his fangs extending from his parted lips. He was mesmerized at the sight of Dick sinking fangs into his own wrist, wincing only slightly as sharp points broke through the thin skin.

     He pulled his wrist away, absentmindedly licking his own blood from his lips as he guided his wrist to rest in front of the older teen. Wally looked at it and felt a strange urge to drink it, one that he hadn’t ever thought he’s have. He looked at it, blood welling from the two punctures seeming to call to him. He took the offered arm in his hands, glancing back at his mate one last time.

     “Are you sure?” He asked Dick, mimicking the same words used when their positions had been reversed and it was Dick drinking Wally’s blood for the first time over a year ago.

     The vampire nodded with a smile, his eyes showing nothing but love.

     “Yeah, it will make the pain go away, I promise.” The redhead nodded and brought the bloody wrist to his mouth. He licked at the wound first, his tongue tentatively darting out to taste the thick red liquid that trailed from the two punctures.

     The first taste was like an electric shock, it ran through his whole body and then his mouth had covered the wound.

     The taste was like nothing Wally had ever tasted before, and he had tasted many things throughout his life. It was warm and smooth as he slowly sucked the blood from the bite, coaxing and willing the sweet liquid from the willing veins of his mate.

     As he drank mouthful after mouthful he could feel the pain that had been coursing through his injured body attempting to heal fade more and more. The dulling of pain wasn’t the only thing the freckled teen felt either. The bond that he and his best friend shared grew as it did when Dick drank from Wally. It was a connection that brought warmth all throughout his body and made him feel extremely close with the boy he’d come to love.

 

     The second Wally had closed his mouth around the wound Dick had inflicted upon himself, his entire body was overrun by the intense feeling of warmth and comfort that was brought on by their connection. It was similar to the feeling he got when he was drinking from Wally but very distinctly different. The fact that the tables had now turned and the speedster was now the one drinking from him made the acrobat’s heart swell.

     Was this how Wally felt whenever Dick drank from him. This immense feeling of joy and comfort in knowing that he was helping his mate in a way that no one else could? It was amazing, and completely breathtaking. He would have been content to sit here forever like this, he would have been content to let his mate drain him dry, not that Wally would ever do that.

     The brunette let his head fall back against the headboard as the redhead in his lap sucked deeply as he coaxed the blood from his wrist. Dick could only imagine how much better it would feel to how Wally on his neck. His tongue brushed softly around the sensitive skin of his wrist as he attempted to catch every drop of blood he brought to the surface. He didn’t succeed and blood was dripping from around his mouth. Dick would have to give him some pointers on not wasting any later, but for right now, he simply let himself enjoy the closeness he had with his mate, smiling warmly as blood was drawn to ease the pain of the boy he loved.

**  
  
**

     After what seemed like hours but was really only a couple of minutes Wally released his hold on his mate’s wrist, washing his tongue over the punctures to clean the mess he had made. He watched as the two small holes closed themselves slowly and smiled when he saw the large dark purplish, red bruise he’d left behind on his friend’s wrist. It would fade within the hour but it was still nice to see after all of the hickeys he had to deal with as a result of the younger boy drinking his blood sometimes.

     He turned to see Dick’s sleepy and smiling face.

     “Feeling better?” The brunette asked. Wally nodded, noting that the pain of his headache was almost completely gone and his shoulder no longer hurt at all. His ribs were but a tiny twinge that easily went unnoticed.

     “Yeah, is that how it feels when you drink my blood? ‘Cause if so then I can see why you like it so much, that was amazing dude. I feel so much better now. I can actually think again.” Dick laughed,

     "Really? Well then maybe this wasn't the best idea. The last thing we need is you thinking. It never seems to end very well for anyone involved." The redhead glared halfheartedly at his best friend,

     "Haha, very funny. You're a true comedian." Dick just smiled and leaned forward, licking the blood off of Wally’s lips before placing a chaste kiss on the slightly swollen lips. His own blood tasted bland, but his mate’s lips tasted wonderful.

     The ginger returned the kiss and shared his friend’s smile. When they finally pulled apart the boys readjusted themselves so they were laying next to each other on the bed, facing each other. Wally’s body wrapped comfortingly around Dick’s smaller form.

     Dick turned and reached his arm out to flip the lights off from the switch next to his bed and settled into the warmth of Wally’s embrace.

     His body was still buzzing with the feeling of the strengthening of the connection between the two of them. The acrobat nuzzled his face into the warmth of the place where the redhead’s shoulder met his neck, twining his legs with the long lanky ones of the speedster. He was admittedly a little tired from the blood loss, he had never had his blood drained like that before, but his body was quickly replenishing itself and in all honesty, he’d never felt better than he did in this moment. Wrapped up in his soul mate’s arms feeling completely and utterly loved.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you liked it! This one was pretty fun to write:) I will miss you all dearly while I'm on vacation! Please be sure to leave a comment and thank you again for reading:)


End file.
